Light in the Darkness
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Suppose Ellie wasn't the only one immune. What would happen? Find out in this story. (HIATUS)


**Light in the Darkness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Last of Us or its characters. I do own my OCs.**

 **Chris's POV**

My sister, Shannon, and I kept walking through the forest, since we escaped from the Fireflies last week, but we didn't have a car to steal. I felt the bite marks on my neck and she looked at me.

"You won't turn, baby brother." She assured me.

"I know. It's just hard to believe that I'm actually immune. Do you think there are others out there like me?" I asked her.

"It's possible. We just have to keep looking."

I nodded and stepped on a twig then heard someone shout "Who's there?"

Shannon and I held our hands up.

"Walk out here slowly." A voice ordered and my sister and I slowly walked out to see a man who looked like he was in his late 40s and a girl about my age, 14. I thought the girl looked pretty cute.

 **Ellie's POV**

I looked at the boy and thought he was interesting.

 _"I wonder if he has a girlfriend… Wait, stop thinking like that, Ellie."_

"Who are you two?" Joel asked and the girl took a step forward.

"My name is Shannon. This is my little brother, Christopher." She introduced.

"Call me Chris." The boy, Chris, said.

"Who are y'all?" Shannon asked.

"My name's Joel, and this is Ellie." Joel introduced.

"Where are you guys from?" I asked.

"We're from Georgia." Chris said.

"Atlanta to be exact." Shannon added.

Joel nodded. "And what are y'all doing this far North?"

"We escaped from a Fireflies compound last week and made our way here to Wyoming." Shannon replied.

"You guys escaped from the Fireflies?" I asked, and they nodded.

"Yeah. They tried recruiting my sister, but they had me in captivity." Chris said.

"Why?" Joel asked and they sighed and Chris reveal a bite in his neck.

"Holy shit! He's infected!" I exclaimed.

"I got bit a few months ago and I ain't turned yet." Chris said.

"It's true. I saw it happen." Shannon said. "We got cornered by Runners in an alley. He fought like hell, but still got bit."

"Yeah, but I'm still tough as nails." Chris said.

"You look like you are." I said.

He smiled at me. "Thanks, Ellie."

"No problem, dude."

"We're headed to my brother, Tommy. You two wanna come with?" Joel asked.

"Sure. We could use some shelter. We're low on food as it is." Shannon said.

"Then let's go." Joel said. With that, the four of us walked to the hydroelectric plant Joel's brother was in. Shannon walked up to Joel, which left me and Chris behind them.

I looked at him. "So, has it always been you and your sister?" I asked.

"No. We had our parents, but they ended up getting infected." He said.

"I'm sorry."

"It happens."

I looked at his weapons, which were two Sais, a sword, and a handgun. "Packing some pretty cool weapons, eh?"

"I guess you might say that. I've been training with Sais for 4 years. That's when me and Shannon lost our parents."

"Wow. Sounds pretty cool. What about the gun?"

"It was my dad's 9mm. He taught me how to shoot it."

"Nice." I said as we reached where Tommy's base was. Maria saw us coming and aimed at Chris and his sister.

"Hold up, Maria. They're with us. This is Chris and his sister, Shannon." Joel said.

"Okay." Maria said. "They can come in."

With that, the four of us walked inside. Tommy and Joel hugged each other. I smiled, seeing them hug each other.

"So, who are these two?" Tommy asked, looking at Chris and Shannon.

"I'm Shannon. This is my little brother, Christopher." Shannon introduced.

"Call me Chris." Chris said.

"I'm Tommy, Joel's brother. I take it y'all met my wife already." Tommy said to them.

"Yeah." Chris and Shannon said.

 **Chris's POV**

I had heard a bit about Tommy. All I heard is that he left the Fireflies. I thought he was very smart to do so. I looked back at Ellie and smiled at her. She smiled back at me as Maria, the woman from before, walked down and then walked to Tommy. They kissed each other and I looked at Ellie.

 _"Maybe one day, she and I could… Stop! Bad Chris!"_ I thought to myself.

Maria and Tommy pulled away and she looked at me. "If you want, I can show you to a room." She offered me and I nodded. She nodded and looked at Ellie. "I could show you to one, too, if you'd like." She offered and Ellie also nodded. Maria then led me and Ellie away. She showed me and Ellie a room with two beds. "Hope you guys won't mind rooming together."

I looked at Ellie. "I'm okay with it if you are."

She nodded. "No problem with me."

Maria nodded then Ellie and I walked into the room and sat on the beds as the door closed.

"So, how'd it feel?" She asked me.

"What, gettin' bit?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. It burns every now and then, but that doesn't last too long. How about you?"

"It doesn't bother me that much."

"Cool."

Ellie struck me as a type who, even if the world wasn't as it was now, she could handle herself. I was sure I came across the same way to her.

"I haven't been around anyone my age in a long time." I said.

"Yeah, me too."

Everyone started walking inside and Ellie and I heard thunder, which meant it was starting to rain.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing. I just ain't used to sleeping in a bed anymore. Usually it's just a cave floor or a sleeping bag."

"That sucks."

"No shit."

"So, what were your folks like?"

"Oh, God. Where the fuck do I start? Um, let's see… Oh, my dad was stubborn as hell, but he always made time for me and my sister. And my mom was a very loving person. She always showed kindness to those she met. You would've loved her, I bet."

"I'm sure I would've." She said as it got dark outside.

"Let's get some sleep." I said, and she nodded in agreement. We both then laid down.

"Night, Chris." She said to me.

"Night, Ellie." I said then we both fell asleep.

 **That's chapter one. The idea of Chris having a sword just came off the top of my head. Anyway, review and I'll have more chapters on the way.**


End file.
